


Panic

by FreakoftheWood



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Reader has a bad panic attack and the crew is there to help them out





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!

You were always prone to mental breakdowns whenever you got too stressed. Why would this time be any different? You’d gotten behind in class due to illness and you had tons of work to makeup by the end of the semester. That just so happened to be in two days. So late Wednesday night, early Thursday morning you were surrounded by half finished homework papers, lots of disposable coffee cups, and a lot of tissues. Around three in the morning after finally finishing the hardest math sheet you had ever seen, that’s when it started. The mental dam in your mind cracked as you chucked your pencil across the room in frustration.   
‘Fuck it,’ you thought. ‘I need ice cream.’ So down into the kitchen you went, trying to be as quiet as possible so your housemates wouldn’t wake up. Grabbing a spoon and your favorite flavor of ice cream from the freezer, you sit comfortably in a corner on the floor and dig in. But of course, what could possibly go right tonight? The first spoonful of the sweet treat fell right on the floor. That’s when the dam broke. Tears began to pour out of your eyes as you shoved the carton away from you, throwing the spoon so hard it probably dented the wall it came in contact with. Sobs built up in your chest that you just couldn’t hold back. 

“Why is everything so FUCKING hard?!” You scream, your emotional distress causing your voice to raise an octave higher. You curl up into a ball and lie on the floor, sobbing violently and that’s how the team found you. Tyler was the first to get your attention. 

“Hey, hey, shh Y/N shh. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here, everybody is here.” His tired voice rang in your ears as you felt yourself being moved. Something strong and warm wrapped around you as Tyler continued to murmur comforting words into your ear. A moment later, Mark appeared in your line of vision with tissues. He was followed by Amy, holding a mug filled with what you assumed to be tea based on the smell. Kathryn wrapped you and Tyler in your favorite heated blanket while Ethan got a new spoon from the silverware drawer. By this time, your sobs had quieted to sniffles but tears were still coming.

“You wanna tell us what’s wrong, Y/N?” Amy asked quietly, handing you the tea. 

“Y-you guys are so nice.” You whimpered, curling farther into Tyler. 

“I mean yeah, but why are you crying?” Mark grinned and you giggled a little, sipping the warm drink to try and soothe your raw throat. After a few minutes of patient silence, you sigh and wipe your eyes. 

“I got so far behind in school because I’ve been sick the past two weeks. The stress really got to me and I just… broke.” Everyone gives you an empathetic look. 

“We’ve all been there sweet pea.” Kathryn says, smiling. “Why didn’t you come to any of us for help? We would all have been glad to help you work.” You shake your head and cast your eyes downwards. 

“I couldn’t ask you guys to do that. You do enough as it is.”

“Oh bullshit.” Ethan says. “You’re part of our little family now. We’ve all gotta help each other out, even if it means with,” he pauses and shudders dramatically. “Homework.” At this you laugh and some of the the tension leaves your shoulders. 

“Thanks guys. You’re the best.”

“We know.” Amy says and grins. “Now let’s get some sleep, and we can all tackle that homework tomorrow. Sound good?” You nod and smile. 

‘I have got the best friends ever.’


End file.
